fictional_fan_ficfandomcom-20200214-history
House Peake
House Peake of Starpike is a noble house from The Reach. They are marcher lords. Their sigil is three castles, representing Starpike, Dunstonbury, and Whitegrove, on an orange background. The head of House Peake at the start of the novels is Lord Titus Peake. History House Peake is an ancient house of First Men origin. According to the legends of the Reach, House Peake, along with House Florent and House Ball, were descendants of three sons of Florys the Fox, a daughter of Garth Greenhand. The Peakes are historic rivals of House Manderly. King Gwayne III Gardener managed to get the two houses to accept his judgement on their quarrel without a single battle being fought. Near the end of the reign of Garth X Gardener, a problem of succession arose in the Reach. Garth left no sons, but one of his daughter had married Lord Manderly, and another Lord Peake, with both determined to see their wife crowned. This became a war, with other lords picking sides. Eventually, Ser Osmund Tyrell, the High Steward of Highgarden stepped in and, with the help of other Lords, defeated both houses and crowned a distant cousin as King Mern VI Gardener. The Peakes would triumph over the Manderlys when Lord Lorimar Peake drove his historical enemy from the Reach, under the suggestion of King Perceon III Gardener. House Peake then acquired the Manderly seat of Dunstonbury. During the Dance of the Dragons, Lord Unwin Peake sided with the green forces, and led the Reach army after the Second Battle of Tumbleton. He was named as a regent after the death of Lord Corlys Velaryon. He would later become Hand of the King to King Aegon III Targaryen, but would resign from the post when Aegon refused to marry his daughter. Lord Gormon Peake was a firm supporter of Daemon I Blackfyre, and sided with him in the First Blackfyre Rebellion. Gormon was regarded as one of the finest knights of his generation. As a result of their treason, House Peake was stripped of Dunstonbury and Whitegrove. Gormon served as a member of the entourage of Daemon II Blackfyre, and was executed for treason when the plot was discovered by Brynden Rivers. The Peakes rose against House Targaryen again in 233 AC, in an event that became known as the Peake Uprising. King Maekar I Targaryen rode to deal with the event, but was killed when a rock thrown from the Starpike battlements crushed his head. Lord Robert Reyne and Ser Tywald Lannister were also killed during the Storming of Starpike. Lord Roger Reyne, in retaliation to his father's death, would kill seven Peakes in the aftermath of the Uprising, before Prince Aegon Targaryen prevented him from killing any others. Books A Feast for Crows Lord Titus Peake is married to Margot Lannister. House Peake During the Novels * Lord Titus Peake, Lord of Starpike. ** Margot Lannister, his wife. Category:Noble Houses Category:Families and Groups Category:Houses from the Reach Category:House Peake